Le geste de Roy
by poppycat
Summary: Un oneshot assez court et de saison où Mustang fait preuve de sympathie envers Edward.Le résumé est très très nul. La fic, je pense l'est beaucoup moins ...j'espère.


L'univers de FMA et ses personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Hiromu Arakawa.

Une petite fic sur Noël, c'est un peu de saison (Ed : Au secours elle remet çà…)…

Si vous lisez ceci , laissez une review s'il vous plaît, que j'apprenne à user le bouton "Reply" lol

* * *

_**Le geste de Roy**_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand les premiers flocons de neige de la soirée effleurèrent son visage. Il tenta de bouger ses automails grippés par le froid. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était assis là, à scruter le vide. Son regard fut attiré par la petite troupe qui sortait de l'église en contrebas, les femmes pressées de rentrer pour préparer le réveillon, les gosses s'amusant à racler la neige fraîche pour se la lancer au visage sous le regard amusé des pères. Tout ce joyeux petit monde se préparait à passer une bonne soirée et ils reviendraient tous au même endroit, plus tard, pour assister à la messe de minuit.

-Ridicule…

Il n'aimait pas devoir suivre Mustang et ses hommes, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'installer à la campagne pour des missions de routine.

Il soupira longuement et regarda les dernières bigotes retenir le curé sur le parvis de l'église.

-La campagne, je vous jure…

Noël, il aurait préféré le passer à central, où il aurait pu toute la soirée dans le fond de la grande bibliothèque loin de toutes ces animations grotesques.

Il remarqua une mère seule qui tenait ses deux enfants par la main. Il suivit le petit trio du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans les ruelles, puis il contempla ses mains, l'une humide et rougie par le froid, l'autre inerte, au reflet froid et triste de l'acier sur laquelle se formait une mince pellicule de givre.Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_-Edward, Alphonse dépêchez-vous, Il commence à faire nuit, vous jouerez dans la neige demain…_

_-Oui maman !_

_Trisha prit tendrement ses deux fils par la main, tandis qu'ils gravissaient la colline menant à leur foyer._

_-Dis maman, demanda Ed, qu'est-ce que çà a de spécial Noël ?_

_-C'est une fête importante, et surtout un bon prétexte pour se réunir._

_-Alors Papa va venir pour Noël ? Demanda Alphonse._

_-Je n'en sais rien…_

_Edward voyant le visage triste de sa mère ajouta :_

_-On est déjà réuni … Ce soir, il y aura tous ceux que j'aime…_

Edward se leva enfin, poussé par la curiosité il avança en direction de l'église. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et fit résonner ses pas dans la nef déserte. Il pris place sur un banc et regarda autour de lui, les statues de pierre au regard sévère et à l'air triste, l'hôtel éclairé par la lueur de deux grands cierges. Pour célébrer l'évènement, on avait décoré les bancs et les pieds des statues de houx et de gui. Les branchages luisaient dans la semi obscurité de l'église. Ed ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur étouffante de l'encens.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu dans un de ces lieux, c'était pour dire au revoir à maman pensa-t-il. Dehors, une personne enveloppée d'un lourd manteau noir s'approchait peu à peu de l'église.Edward repensa à la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère quelques heures auparavant.

_-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas passer toute la soirée enfermé dans ta chambre ! C'est Noël Ed ! Supporter Mustang une soirée ne va pas te tuer !_

_Al le fixait depuis ses deux mètres de métal et de cuir. Il avait bondit quand Edward lui avait annoncé qu'il ne participerait pas aux festivités._

_-Je m'en fous, Al. J'suis crevé et j'en ai pas envie, vas-y, si tu veux, moi j'ai autre chose à faire…_

_-Tu t'en fous… tu t'en fous…comme d'hab' çà tourne toujours autour de toi…Tu n'as pas pensé au mal que se sont donné les autres pour les préparatifs,et moi, tu penses un peu à moi, tu ne t'es pas demandé si çà pouvait me faire plaisir de passer un moment joyeux à tes côtés…_

_-Ecoutes Al…_

_-NON JE NE T'ECOUTERAIS PAS, TU N'ES QU'UN EGOISTE TU TE FOUS TOTALEMENT DE CE QUE LES AUTRES PEUVENT RESSENTIR !_

_-Laisses moi t'… _

_-Maman adorait Noël, c'était sa fête préférée…_

_-C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais là, Al… Mais désolé, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire culpabiliser._

_Edward entendit un long gémissement sortir de l'armure de son frère._

_-Tu es odieux, fit Alphonse en baissant son heaume._

_Edward se leva brusquement et sortit en claquant la porte._

Il avait blessé son frère la veille de Noël et l'avait laissé tombé. Edward se sentait vraiment mal. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, la honte lui serrant la gorge. Il était désolé. Bien que sachant que Al ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps, il était profondément triste d'avoir agi de la sorte.

- Fullmetal dans une église, faut-il que ce soit Noël pour que cela arrive. fit une voix calme, résonnant en écho contre les murs humides de l'église.

Edward sursauta et se retourna brusquement, il vit Mustang, assis à l'autre bout de son banc.

- Bonsoir Fullmetal . fit-il avec un demi sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là… demanda Edward l'air mauvais.

- Je peux te retourner la question… Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de prendre le frais pour, tousse, éviter que Riza me tue lorsqu'elle verra que j'ai substitué son uniforme par une mini jupe, tousse.Ton frère te cherche tu sais…Il s'inquiète.

- Je m'en doute.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? I m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait terriblement…

- Il est têtu, je ne voulais pas aller à cette fête.

- Tu sais, fêter Noël avec toi, c'est peut être pour lui une chance de mener une vie presque normale. Il est jeune, et bien qu'il ait une apparence adulte sous les trait de cette armure il appartient toujours au monde de l'enfance…

Edward voulu rétorquer mais il ne put. Son corps fut parcouru par un long frisson et ses yeux devinrent humides. Alphonse se faisait du mal à sa place…

Mustang afficha un faible sourire. Il contempla le gosse trempé, la neige ayant fondu sur son manteau, qui fixait tristement le sol en grelottant.

- Edward, On rentre ?

Mustang débarrassa Edward de son manteau cape rouge et posa le sien sur ses épaules, le manteau était trop grand mais Edward poussa un soupir d'aise au contact du tissu chaud et sec. Roy prit le gosse par les épaules l'entraînant vers la sortie et ils rejoignirent le QG. Alphonse était assis seul dans le hall. Il se jeta au cou de son frère dès qu'il l'aperçut (lui broyant quelques côtes au passage).Il passèrent une bonne soirée (une fois que Riza eu finit de vider ses chargeurs sur le colonel qui brandissait en guise de drapeau blanc le bas d'uniforme de la demoiselle.).Roy s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Il reconnu Edward au cliquetis métalliques de ses automails.

- Colonel, colonel je …je…balbutia le gosse.

- Oui ?

-« …Merci… » Fit il en rougissant avec un petit sourire, non pas un de ces sourires moqueurs ou forcés auxquels Roy était habitué , juste un sourire sincère.

Edward repartit aussitôt laissant un Roy Mustang étonné mais content sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Roy (content le Roy) : Tiens, j'apparais enfin dans une de tes Fic, et avec un beau rôle…

Auteur : Ouais, c'est vrai.

Ed : FAYOT !

Auteur : Bah quoi, il est aimable lui au moins…

Ed : Et moi je passe encore pour une chiffe molle…

Auteur : mais naaaaannnn

Roy : En même temps elle n'est pas si loin de la réalité…

Ed : RIZAAAAAA LE COLONEL A DIT QUE VOUS DEVIEZ AVOIR DES POTEAUX A LA PLACE DES JAMBES POUR AVOIR UNE TELLE HANTISE DE PORTER UNE MINI JUPE !

Hawkeye : Je prends mes 12mm, mes 9 mm ou le Beretta?

Auteur : les 12 …, les 9 mm ce sont ceux de Lara Croft …

Roy (pressé) : Fullmetal , je te déteste…

_Toutes les review sont les bienvenues... (_ED : Tu radotes.../Poppycat: Et alors?)


End file.
